Broken Heart
by HawkRider
Summary: When Sora confesses, thing don't go how he hoped. One-sided Sora/?. Read to find out who.


**Random one shot I've decided to write. I know I should be working on another fanfic now but...I have no reasonable excuse. I just wanted to write this.**

**DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfic. FANfic.**

"You should tell him!" Shouted a girl as she walked down a street.

"Quiet." Said her companion, glancing around him to see if anyone heard. The street was empty. "Kairi, you really ought to learn how to talk without shouting. Anyway, I'm not going to tell him."

"You really should Sora. Go on."

"No."

"Go on."

"No."

"Oh, go on, go on."

"No, no, absolutely no!"

"Quiet, you nearly deafened me."

"Said the pot to the kettle."

"What do you mean?"

"Right, remember about a minute ago?"

"..."

"You really don't remember what happened just a minute ago?"

"...no."

"Kairi..."

"Yes?"

"You really are an idiot." If this was an anime, about ten red marks would have appeared around her head and she would have grown giant. I flinched. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But you owe me something."

"Fine. Might as well get it over with. What?"

"You know what it's going to be."

"Oh...NO!" he panicked.

"Yes. It's either that, or play Truth or Dare with me and him. Oh, and I'll make sure that he finds out. Eventually at least, but he will find out."

"Kairi? You're pure evil." She giggled maniacally, causing the two other people in the street to stare.

"I know." She giggled again. "Just call me the Demon Matchmaker."

"Uh, Kairi? How many couples have you ever made?"

"Hmm, well I was the one who knocked into Olette causing her to fall on top of Hayner which meant they met so they eventually fell in love..."

"That doesn't count."

"...well, I will be! I'm just going to make sure you two get together!"

"..."

"I really will!"

"..."

"Sora?"

"..."

"Hey, Sora?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"..." She shook him. "What?" He snapped.

"You were ignoring me!"

"What? One sec." He pulled some earphones out. "What did you say?"

"Why didn't you flinch?"

"When? I've had my eyes closed for a while. I've been daydreaming."

"About him?" He blushed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"HEY!"

"Well then, next Friday for the truth or dare. Your house. Straight after school."

"What, what do you mean?"

"It's either tell him tomorrow or that."

"Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow."

The next day, Sora didn't get to see him until school had ended. He got him to a quiet corner, the only other person her could see being Kairi, for once quiet. "Hey, Sora? What did you want?" Sora blushed, looking down to hide it.

"Well, um, I-I j-jus-st h-have to-to say th-that I lo-love you-ou." His stammer was due to how nervous he was.

"Sora? Is this a joke?" he asked.

"No. Why?"

"Because it is the most despicable think I have ever heard!" he yelled, before punching Sora in the face. Hard.

"W-w-why?" Sora asked before running home, tears pouring down his cheeks.

Months passed. He stopped talking to Sora completely, except to yell at him to go, or stop doing something. He became the butt of everyone's jokes, bullied at all times. He lost all his friends but Kairi. He never slept, barely ate and found that drinking was an annoying necessity. He only went out if he had to and ended up in the hospital more than once due to his being seriously underweight. He cried all day and night. His work deteriorated. He started to cut his wrists, hiding the scars with wristbands. He never talked unless he absolutely had to. He shunned all company. He never smiled.

One day, about a year later, he gave in. He sat down at his desk and started to write, crying silently as he did so. Outside his room, his mother heard him and silently cheered, thinking her was over it. When he had finished, with several sheets of paper, he put them in envelopes on each of the three, wrote something. Still crying, he spread them out on the desk.

Then, he reached under his mattress, and pulled out a knife. He carried on crying and with the knife, already stained with his blood, and brought it to his wrists. He cut, deeper than he ever had before, into both wrists, then lay down on his bed. The tears had stopped, but because he had no more. He lay there until, as the sun rose, he died.

Later, his mother walked into his room, surprised to see him in his bed, lying there peacefully. Then she saw three envelopes on his desk, at the same time as she saw the blood on the sheets. She ran over shaking him. "Sora? SORA! Please don't be dead..." She grabbed his mobile, unused for a year, and called for an ambulance. It arrived in two minutes, but they only confirmed that he was dead. She broke down in her husband's arms both of them weeping. They took the body away and gave them the three letters. One was for them, the other for Kairi, and the third was for the one who started his spiral into depression, the one who caused his suffering, the one he truly loved...

Riku.

**Sad, right? I apologize to any Riku lovers.**


End file.
